La memoria es fragil
by Lady of game
Summary: ¿Que pasaria si Edward pierde la memoria?¿Si olvida su amor por Bella, toda su vida junto a ella y su familia? ¿Y si alguien le miente sobre su pasado? T2 HUMANOS.
1. El comienzo del fin

Edward POV

Perfercto. Esa era la palabra correcta para describir mi ala mujer de mi vida y una familia hermosa, que más podia pedir, todo era maravilloso.

Era un día soleado y yo iba con el amor de mi vida, Bella. Ibamos en mi volvo a cas ade mis adres, Carlisle y Esme, donde nos reuniriamos toda la familia: Alice con su esposo Jasper, Emmet con su esposa Rosalie y mi adorable sobrina Lillian. Bella y yo ibamos riendo y de la nada se cruzo un auto en mi camino, solo escuche el grito de Bella y todo se volvio negro.

Bella POV

Desperte asustada, en una habitación que no conocia...¿que habia pasado?

De un momento a otro todos los recuerdos volvieron a mi...

Edward. Auto. Choque. Negro.

¡Edward! ¿Donde esta? ¿Como esta?

Me moria por dentro cada segundo que no sabia de el. Mire por todos lados de la habitación y me encontre con una cara que reconoceria en cualquier lado, con sus facciones finas, su pelo negro como latinta y con sus puntas en todas y ninguna dirección.

Alice mi mejor amiga, mi hermana y mi casi cuñada. Sus ojos estaban rojos e hinchadosde tanto llorar y sus hermosas facciones crispadas por el dolor y la tristeza.

-¿Alice? ¡Alice! ¿Que paso? ¿Donde esta Edward? ¿Donde estamos? ¡Estas...-Pregunte apresuradamente pero ella me detuvo.

- ¡Bella! Tranquila, Edward esta bien , tuvieron un accidente automovilistico, estamos en un hostipal y por mi no te preocupes- dijo ella con una sonrisa de felicidad que no llego a sus ojos.

-Alice...¿Que pasa?

Ella no dijo nada y eso me preocupo más.

-¡Alice! ¡dimelo! -dije gritandole.

- Edward...el...el esta en coma...-dijo mientras las lagrimas corrian por sus mejillas.

-¡No!-grite y lo unico que pude hacer es llorar y nada más que llorar, mi cuerpo no respondia a nada más. Luego de un rato pude hablar y pensar mejor.

-Alice, ¿Cuanto tiempo lleva Edward en coma?

- 1 semana y dos días-dijo con cabeza gacha, eso si me confundio.

-¿Cuanto he dormido?- dije con preocupación.

-Lo mismo- dijo como quien no quiere la cosa.

Ahora me preguntaba que iba a ser de mi vida, ¿Como ayudaria a salir de se coma a Edward? Me seria util alguien como Dr. House.

Cada segundo que pasaba mi vida se caia a pedazos y mi corazón con ella.


	2. Nota!

_**Lo siento mucho si me como algunas letras, lo que pasa es que no tengo el word normal y cuando brorro se come algunas letras.**_

_**Perdón.**_

_**Voy a tratarde actualizar lo más pronto posible, este capitulo era para ver como reaccionaban a la historia.**_

_**Gracias por leer!**_

_**Muchos abrazos tipo Emmet.**_

_**Besos tipo Edward.**_

_**Miradas tipo Jasper y**_

_**Sonrisas tipo Carlisle. **_


	3. El despertar

Capitulo 2 Lo que ocurrio después...

Días despuésme dieron de alta. Con Alice fui a casa para recoger lo nesesario pora quedarme fuera de casa y aproveche de ducharme.

Mientras el agua corria por mi cuerpo, relajando todos mis músculos, pense en todo lo que venia para mi, que Edward despertara, si es que despertaba, muchas cosas, no sabia si seria capaz de soportarlo todo, no... tenia que soportarlo por Edward.

Volvimos al hospital y hable con Carlisle para saber el diagostico, dijo que si no despertaba pronto su cerebro podria caer en un estado vegetal irreversible.

Estaba con el cada día, no comia, no dormia. Me estaba convirtiendo en un zombie, pero que más se podia pedir, el amor de tu vida esta en peligro de muerte cerebral. Alice siempre pedia que fuera a comer pero no podia...

-¡Bella! te obligo a que vayas a comer, te vas a enfermar- dijo Alice con un puchero tan caracteristico de ella.

-Pero...me da miedo dejarlo solo- dije con voz apagada, no hablaba mucho ultimamente.

-Relajate no le pasara nada, además hay enfermeras rondando por aquí- dijo tomando mi mano y arrastrandome literalmente a la cafeteria.

Edward POV

Abri los ojos... me encontraba en una habitación muy extraña, mire a todos lados y me encontre con unos ojos grises, era una mujer muy hermosa ¿Quien era? su cabello era rubio rojizo y tenia linda figura; pero ¿Donde estoy? o la pregunta más importante es ¿Quien soy?

-Por fin despiertas- dijo la chica sonriendo.

-Perdón ¿A que te refieres?

-¿Que pasa...no recuerdas?- dijo sorprendida

Negue con la cabeza y se quedo pensativa por un momento.

-¿Recuerdas tu nombre?- pregunto

-No- dije encogiendome de hombros.

-Te llamas Edward, yo soy Tanya, tu novia- dijo

Edward...Tanya...novia...¿novia? ¡novia!

-Perdón...¿novia? no lo creo, no recuerdo nada, eso no puede ser- dije alarmado.

-No te preocupés tuviste un accidente automovilistico y caiste en coma por 2 meses, además por lo que veo ahora perdiste la memoria- dijo tranquilamente.

Me quede en silencio pensando y Tanya volvio a hablar.

-Lo más posible es que te visite tu familia, notando tu amnesia van a querer mentirte sobre nuestro noviazgo, ya que, ellos no me quieren mucho, por favor no les creas- dijo ella.

-¿Mi familia? tengo familia...pero ¿porque me mentirian?

- Por favor solo creeme, yo nunca te haria daño

-Esta bien- dije tenia que creerle ¿O no?

-Tanya...¿Tepuedo pedir un favor?-dije rato después

-Claro amor lo que sea- dijo sonriendo, eso no amor...no me gusto

-Describe a mi familia- pedi

-Esta bien, tus padres son Carlisle y Esme. El es rubio, piel clara y ojos azules, Esme es de piel clara, cabello color caramelo y ojos verdes. Tus hermanos son Alice y Emmet, ella es baja de estatura, cabello negro, corto y rebelde, su piel es blanca como la cal y tiene al igual que tu madre los ojos verdes. Emmet es muy alto y musculoso, tiene rizos negros, piel nivea y ojos azules al igual que tu padre.

Los gemelos Hale son esposo y esposa de tus hermanos, respectivamente.

Rosalie es rubia, figura de modelo, ojos azules y piel nivea.

Jasper al igual que su herman es rubio ojos azules, piel clara y un tanto musculoso.

Emmet y Rosalie tienen una hija llamada Lillian y es identica a Rosalie.

Me quede meditando toda la información en silencio.

En ese momento entro una chica a la habitación, era hermosa, piel nivea, cabello caoba y los ojos chocolates más hermosos que haya visto, vio a tanya y luego a mi poniendo cara de confusión.

-¿Que haces aquí?- pregunto dirigiendose a Tanya.

-Ella esta quí porque es mi novia- dije respendiendo por Tanya.

Ella me miro y luego a Tanya.

-Te voy a matar- siseó.

Se iba a abalanzar contra Tanya cuando un chico rubio, creo que era Jasper, entro a la habitación y la tomo justo a tiempo.

Ella se sacudia entre su brazos.

-Jasper sueltame, la voy a matar- repetia estaba contra la paredcomo si tratara de esconderse, yo estaba muy sorprendido para hacer algo.

-Tranquila todo estara bien- decía Jasper.

De un momento a otro la chica rompio al llanto, Jasper la abrazaba y susurraba palabras tranquilizadoras. Después ella salio corriendo.

¿Que pasaba con esa chica? Salió corriendo, casi se tira sobre Tanya.

Gracias a dios Jasper la sujeto a tiempo.

Jasper me miro con gesto interrogante y yo me encogi de hambros.

-Se puso asi cuando dije que Tanya era mi novia.

Mire hacia donde estaba Tanya y habia desaparecido, no me di cuenta cuando se fue.

Jasper puso cara de alivio y dijo.

-Eso es lo que pasa...ella no...

-¡NO!- lo interrumpí- no me digas nada, ya lo se...se que ustedes no aprecian a Tanyapero no por eso tiene que intentar separarnos y lo más grave de todo mentirme- dije un tanto enojado.

Me miro sorprendido por un segundo y luego recompuso su cara.

-Esta bien...pero tu te tentras que atener a las consecuencias.

¿Que consecuencias? bueno no importa, yo tenia que creerle a Tanya...

Jasper salió de la habitación y volvio minutos después.

-Ya les comente la situación a la familia y les pedi que no intervinieran como tu dijiste- dijo con la mirada serena- Todos estan muy ansiosos de verte, en especial Alice- Los ojos de Jasper brillaron que no supe interpretrar.

-Hazlos pasar por favor- dije amablemente, me daba un poco de pena haberle gritado así.

-Esta bien- dijo como si nada hubiera pasado.

Abrio la puerta y al instante senti que alguien se abalanzaba sobre mi.

Mire y vi a una pequeña chica con el cabello negro y corto.

¡Hola!- me dijo riendo.

-Hola, tu debes ser Alice- dije sonriendo.

______________________________________________________________________________

_**Hola Mis amores**_

_**Gracias por los reviews**_

_**Por favor sigan leyendo y dejando reviews con sugerencias criticas y todo lo que deseen.**_

_**Muchos abrazos tipo Emmet.**_

_**Besos tipo Edward.**_

_**Miradas tipo Jasper y**_

_**Sonrisas tipo Carlisle.**_

_**Goodbye my loves.**_


	4. Descubrimientos y el encuentro

_**Disclamair: Estos personajes no me pertenecen, porque claro yo no soy la fantástica Stephanie Meyer, aunque daría todo por serlo, yo solo juego con los personajes y creo la trama.**_

Edward POV

Aquí estoy una semana después de que me dieran el alta.

Mi familia es hermosa, siempre preocupados por mi, es u tanto frustrante pero muy tierno.

Carlisle y Esme me cuidan y consienten, les digo constantemente que me puedo cuidar por mi mismo, pero siempre recibo la misma respuesta: "Eres nuestro hijo, lo hacemos porque queremos y nada más."

Tanya es muy tierna y además hermosa. Pero es demasiado insistente, quiere que pasemos a más de los besos en la mejilla y los abrazos, pero yo como el caballero que mi madre me enseño a ser, la rechazo cortésmente, "Apenas de conozco", le digo y ella responde, "tenemos mucho tiempo para conocernos y poco para esto", pero al final siempre termino venciendo yo.

La chica de cabellos caobas y ojos chocolate sigue siendo un misterio para mi, descubrí que se llama Bella y es la mejor amiga de Alice. Siempre trata de evitarme, no esta en la misma habitación que yo más de 5 minutos, no me habla, no me mira. Si yo intento entablar una conversación contesta con monosílabos, lo más largo que le oído decir es "Permiso, me retiro a casa, muy buenas noches."

Siempre tengo la duda de que ella tenga algo contra mi, le he preguntado a Alice y constantemente me dice "Yo no la indicada para hablar de eso." Claro, gracias eso deja todo claro.

Hoy después de que se marcho Tanya, subía a mi habitación, cuando escuche la voz de Alice.

-Bella no lo hagas por favor- dijo Alice con un tono de desesperación.

- Lo siento Alice, a mi tampoco me emociona mucho, pero es la mejor opción para el y para mi- dijo Bella con un dejo de tristeza en su voz.

-No Bella, no te puedes ir, por favor ¿Qué hare yo sin ti?- dijo Alice rompiendo al llanto.

-Seguir con tu vida normal, tienes a Jasper, Rosalie y toda tu familia, no me necesitas- dijo Bella.

-Te necesito, eres mi mejor amiga, necesito tu apoyo, te necesito- dijo Alice sollozando.

-Tranquila Alice seguiremos en contacto- dijo Bella.

-Dime que puedo hacer para que no te vayas- dije Alice.

-No hay nada que hacer, el la ama y yo no puedo hacer nada contra eso. Si el es feliz, yo debo ser feliz por el- dijo Bella.

¿Se iba por un hombre? Maldito.

-¡Eso es mentira, es la blasfemia más grande, no eres feliz, deja de hacer eso, deja de mentirte a ti misma!- dijo Alice gritando, había perdido el control totalmente- Yo te ayudare Bella, te ayudare a que recuerde, dame tiempo- dijo Alice ahora susurrando.

-No lo se Alice, ya no se que hacer- dijo Bella.

Acepta Bella acepta- dije mentalmente.

-Bella dame 2 meses, nada más- dijo Alice.

-Esta bien, 2 meses, ni un día más ni un día menos.

Bella POV

Después de la charla con Alice estaba muy alterada, necesitaba un lugar para pensar lo que acababa de hacer.

Pensé por un momento…y el lugar perfecto lleno mi mente, el único lugar en el que estaría en paz. Tome mi auto, un hermoso lamborgini que con mucho esfuerzo compre y me dirigí a mi destino a tuda velocidad, al llegar baje sintiendo la brisa marina en mi rostro…First Beach, este lugar era mi favorito entre todos.

Camine hasta una roca lo suficientemente grande para sentarme sobre ella y me quede en silencio mirando el mar.

De pronto sentí a alguien sentarse a mi lado, no voltee, solo podría ser el, seguí mirando fijamente el mar.

-¿Qué tienes?- pregunto.

Voltee, ahí estaba con su piel rojiza, pelo corto en forma moderna negro al igual que sus ojos, y con su sonrisa deslumbrante.

-Nada Jacob, solo meditaba lo que esta pasando- dije.

Jacob Black, mi amigo, mi hermano, mi conciencia y mi compañía.

Nos conocíamos desde pequeños, siempre fuimos amigos, el sabia todo lo que pasaba en mi caótica vida.

-¿Qué paso ahora?- pregunto, le conté lo ocurrido, se mantuvo en silencio.

-¿Qué debo hacer?- pregunte.

-Aléjate de el, Bella esto que haces no va a funcionar

-No lo se Jacob, tengo miedo, todavía lo amo- dije escondiendo el rostro entre mis manos.

-Bella mírame- dijo Jacob- Tienes que buscar el amor en alguien que te conozca, que sepa todo sobre ti…que te recuerde- mientras hablaba se acercaba cada vez más a mi.

De un momento acorto la distancia entre nosotros, chocando nuestros labios.

Su beso era calido, pero apasionado, mi cuerpo instantáneamente le respondió.

Después de un rato, nos separamos y en ese momento me di cuenta de lo que acababa de hacer… ¡Había besado a Jacob, mi mejor amigo, mi hermano y amando a otro hombre!

-Jacob esto esta mal- dije bajando de la roca.

-¿Por qué Bella? Yo te amo, te daré todo, nada esta mal- dijo.

-¡No Jacob, no esta bien, yo amo a otro hombre y no lo dejare de amar!- dije gritando- Mereces a alguien que te ame Jacob, alguien que te valore de esa forma, no te merezco- dije ahora susurrando.

-No digas eso Bella, solo…piénsalo- dijo.

-me tengo que ir Jacob- dije, y sin esperar respuesta, Salí corriendo, subí a mi auto y apreté el acelerador, ahora tenia más de pensar.

Ya en casa me duche, me puse pijama y me acosté. Al caer la almohada caí rendida.

A la mañana siguiente desperté con el sol en mi cara, si créanlo hay sol en Forks.

Hoy me tocaba trabajar, me vestí, tome mi bolso, mi bata y subí a mi auto, si suena raro pero soy doctora, pediatra para ser específicos, aunque sea muy torpe y no me pueda mantener a salvo, puedo cuidar a los niños, los amo y amo mi trabajo.

Llegue al hospital y a mis queridos pacientes, Mary estaba mejor Nick con grandes progresos.

Caminaba por el pasillo y choque con alguien.

-Perdón, no te…

-Bella- dijo Edward.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- pregunte sorprendida.

-Trabajo aquí, bueno cuando tenia memoria trabajaba aquí, tengo que hablar con el director para ver que podemos hacer- dijo.

-Amm…esta bien adiós- dije, me di vuelta, pero me tomo del brazo.

-Espera…- dijo en un susurro.

-¿Qué necesitas?- dije tratando de ser amable.

-¿Quisieras tomar…mmm... no se algo conmigo?- dijo sonrojándose.

-No creo que le guste a tu novia- dije soltando su agarre.

-Tanya no es celosa- dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

-Claro…no es celosa- dije en tono irónico más para mi que para el.

-Y… ¿Qué dices?- pregunto nuevamente.

-No lo se… Tengo trabajo- dije intentando zafarme de la situación.

-Puede ser más tarde- dijo.

-No Edward… esto no esta bien, no te hace bien ni a ti ni a mi- dije mirando el suelo.

-¿Por qué me odias?- pregunto susurrando.

-No te odio, odio tu pasado y todo lo que sucedió ahora- dije mirándolo fijamente.

-¿Tu sabes de mi pasado?- pregunto sorprendido.

-Más de lo que tu crees- dije.

-Cuéntame por favor- dijo rogando.

-No creo que sea lo mejor, adiós Edward- dije esto y Salí corriendo antes de que pudiera responder.

Esto se me esta saliendo de las manos.

_**Bonjuor mon amour, como han estado? Espero que bien, gracias por los review me hacen muy feliz, díganme si les gusta este capitulo y haber si llegamos a los 20 review y yo actualizare mas rápido.**_

_**Gracias por todo.**_

_**Goodbye my loves.**_

_**Les dejo un adelanto por la tardanza:**_

-No quieres que mate a tu madre y a tu padre cierto?

-No no les hagas nada, yo no me entrometeré

Menos mal porque o si no tu y tu familia sufrirán el mismo fin, n o mereces ser feliz por quitarme a mi amor de universidad y ahora todo sale a la perfección y lo tengo en mis manos, es mi títere.

_**Que les pareció?**_

_**Coméntenlo en los review, ojala sean 20.**_

_**Goodbye.**_


End file.
